Wireless communication systems communicate information over a shared wireless communication medium such as one or more portions of the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. Recent innovations in mobile computing devices and the increased availability and demand for advanced, interactive, multimedia and other data services have resulted in increased demands placed on wireless communications systems and mobile computing devices. Furthermore, power conservation and efficiency are important considerations when implementing or designing wireless communications systems and mobile computing devices. One particular area that results in increased power usage for a mobile computing device is a wireless transceiver. As the number, type and complexity of wireless communication connections and wireless transceivers continues to increase, the demands placed on mobile computing devices also increase. Consequently, techniques designed to manage power for wireless transceivers are desirable.